lost alone
by Osaka the mindless
Summary: Kuwabara is dealing with life and has to save his oldest friend. but Kuwabara needs to be saven even more will Hiei be the one to do it, or will Kuwabara fade away after saving Yusuke? [temp on hold]


Yusuke and his mom had been arguing worse then normal. So it was natural that he would say out of the house as much as possible. To night he was crashing at Kuwabara's place, or actually his sister's house and since he was twenty four she was bugging him to get his own place... far far far away.

"Mom's are annoying as hell... and it's not like you can nock some since into them like every one else." Yusuke yawned and fell asleep on the couch in Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara stayed up for a while just thinking.

The next day Kuwabara woke up round two and Left the house. Yusuke was already gone. So Kuwabara went over to Okubo's house, he was getting along fine now he was married and had one daughter. Kuwabara hung out there alot but not to much since Yukina died. When he was around them he got really sad from thinking about her. How beautiful she was how she seemed so sweet and innocent and lovely, that it made the rest of the world pale in comparison. No! He would not think of her. not right now.

"Kuwabara, man you look out of it." Okubo said to him and he snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry I just..."

"Thinkin 'bout Yukina?" Kuwabara nodded. "Go visit her grave. It'll help clear your head." Okubo said as he led Kuwabara out. "Trust me... go see her." He said "and her you know your sister can't do it for you." He said closing the door before he could reply.

Six 'o clock. Time to go to work. So he headed down to the construction sight he worked at... He worked till midnight and headed home. He crashed on the couch as soon as he got home. He knew his sister would raise hell for it later but right now he just wanted everything to go away.

The next morning he went to work early. nine o clock in the morning till midnight and the same thing the next day. but then he had a day off. He hated it because at work he could stay preoccupied, but they made him take off a couple days once in awhile. So he headed too Kurama's and Hiei's house. He hated it there even more because of Hiei. He had started to lay off Kuwabara after he and Yukina got married and he told Yukina (and Kuwabara) that he was her brother. Lately he had just ignored Kuwabara's presence. Today both of them where gone. Probably off some where with Yusuke since none of them where home. So when he ran into Botan he asked her what was up.

"Oh It's awful! Yusuke's been Kidnaped and we've lost contact with Hiei and Kurama. All of them are considered MIA Come with me you must help them." She said pulling him onto her flying spoon as they headed to the under world. and strait to Koenma's Office.

"Kuwabara you have to go to a small region in the southern area of the sand region and find your companions." He said and sent him off with Botan to find the other three. They flew about seventy miles before Botan stopped and let him off.

"This is as far as I'm going if you go that way you'll find it so just keep going." She said and flew off.

"Hey aren't you goin'. " He yelled after her. So he headed off in the direction she pointed and started off. after about ten miles he reached a huge sand palace. So he fallowed suite of the hordes of demons. There where plenty of human slaves so no one would notice his sent and they couldn't see him since he had on some ragged clothes and a shawl over his head. He started to look around for his companions.

After twenty or so minutes he saw the fruits of his labor (if only the fruits had clothes) as he coughed a glimpse of an all black midget. Hiei! Then he saw what he believed was Kurama, in his fox demon form. Now where was Yusu... his question was answered as soon as he tilted his head. There in the center the crowed on a platform was Yusuke bloody... and even worse he was half naked... ugh not something that helped keep breakfast down.

Oh, this was going to haunt his night mares for the rest of his life. Yusuke was bound, gaged and blind folded on the platform. His bloody broken body was slung from the bar he was tied to. and all the close he had was a slim rope that was tied around his back and a make shift loincloth. Kuwabara backed up and fell against the wall. He just sat there for a moment. He waited for the bidding to start and he watched to see who won Yusuke. It was a disgusting waste of space. Kurama and Hiei followed him, not that that repulsive pink blob noticed. He followed behind Kurama and Hiei. but Kuwabara was being followed by a demon. It was in a ragad cape and didn't seem strong or dangerous so Kuwabara ignored it. Kurama and Hiei stood in front of a door. Kurama looked over and saw Kuwabara walking over to them pulling the shawl off his head, he taped Hiei's arm and pointed over to Kuwabara.


End file.
